T-Bone Junction
T-Bone Junction is the starting area of The Secret Armory of General Knoxx. It serves as the main hub for missions, trading, and travel to and from this DLC. Overview T-Bone Junction is made up of two cul-de-sacs, connected by a single road, connecting a group of apartments and stores. Vehicles can freely travel the short U-shaped roadway of the settlement and pedestrians also have access to a series of catwalks and an elevator that has stopping points in each of the three primary elevations. A fourth, run-down, sub-level can also be accessed beneath the main structure. It has all the basic vending machines, as well as Catch-A-Rides and New-U Stations. The local Fast Travel terminal is inside a structure that appears to be heavily used as a transport terminal. Inhabitants Notable Allies *Athena (after being rescued) *Claptrap *Dr. Zed *Marcus Kincaid *Scooter Common Enemies *Lance Assassin (mission-specific appearance) *Lance Probe Notable Enemies *Meat Popsicle *Vulcana (mission-specific appearance) Points of Interest Dr. Zed's Roadside Jumpstart Infirmary A med vendor is the only thing of note in this room, although a cardboard box can reveal a small amount of ammunition when opened. The silent participant Dr. Zed is here and has nothing to offer aside from an occasional greeting or comment. Also, he presumably maintains the med vendor. Hidden Room In the lowest section of T-Bone Junction, there are a number of suspended buildings with walkways around them. One of these structures houses a hidden room that is locked initially, but can be unlocked with a nearby switch. The switch is located on the far side from the door of the unit, next to a red weapons chest. Inside the room is a refrigerator and a shrine to Lilith. The fridge conceals a Level 61 Meat Popsicle in side of it, although aside from the light show surrounding the "Wanted" poster of Lilith there is nothing else of value. Marcus Munitions, Inc. The local gun shop is located on the bend of the road on the eastern platform. It is furnished with both weapon and ammunition vending machines. Marcus operates the store personally. Pandora Travel & Customs Administration This building houses the local Fast Travel station. It contains lockers and ammunition crates, as well as an ammunition vendor, to ensure that opportunistic Vault hunters are well stocked on arrival. Scooter's Scooter maintains the imaginatively titled garage near the intersection. This facility is furnished with a Catch-A-Ride terminal capable of creating any of the vehicles available in the DLC, and an ammunition vending machine in the back room. Scooter himself runs the front desk and Athena will take up a station in the back when she is rescued. Weapon Crates T-Bone Junction Chests Guide Notes *T-Bone Junction has a limited number of enemies. Lance Probes, and Meat Popsicle are the only regular enemies in this area. A squad of Lance Assassins, as well as a quintet of Lance Probes, also appear as mission spawns near the start. As such, it's actually possible to bring a low-leveled character into the area to take advantage of the respawning red chest near the Supercharger and the various lootables around the area; both the red chest and the lootables are scaled for a level 30+ character. *Falling off the edge of the station will result in a respawn, but without the usual 7% New-U fee. *It is possible to drive and walk on the dunes below. To achieve this a vehicle must be spawned and knocked over the edge. Characters can then be teleported into the vehicle from any Catch-a-Ride station. A safer alternative is to drive off the edge and change seats in mid-air - this is only possible with a Monster or Racer. Once the vehicle has landed on the ground, it needs to be taken some distance away from T-Bone Junction in order to exit the vehicle without respawning. The highway next to the lighthouse and past the transition gate to The Crimson Tollway is also a texture. If one drives under the latter highway, the highway will look like as if it were stretched out and the supports would be out of place. This can be done on the remastered version on PS4 and Xbox One. **There are some places in the dunes where teleporting into the driver's seat causes an instant respawn. Teleporting into the gunner's seat prevents this. There are also spots where driving into them causes respawning. When these respawn spots and the invisible barriers located directly beneath the T-Bone Junction are avoided, there is a near-infinite area to drive around in. Rock faces can simply be passed through, and the water is nothing more than a texture. This is an excellent opportunity to get the vehicle hang time challenges, as there are numerous sharp drops around the map. One of them is towards the lighthouse to the southwest. The drops are in the water and a car can be flipped to create a ramp for more air. **There are also many places where characters can fall off the surface of the map, both in a vehicle and on foot. Characters will freefall until reaching the edge, at which point they respawn. **Caution must be taken if one decides to drive on the other highway as there are two Lance Probe deployment stations that spawn an infinite amount of drones. Trivia *A "T-Bone" or broadside collision is a type of auto accident where the side of one vehicle is struck by the front or rear of another vehicle or a fixed object, forming a "T". Given the vehicle-centric nature of the expansion, the reference in the zone name seems obvious. In fact, the area's sign has two T-boned buses on it. *T-Bone Junction has a pronounced surplus in advertisement signs. Some of these signs advertise areas in Jakobs Cove and the Underdome. *On Marcus Kincaid's store counter, there is one of many racecar toy models, except this one has an active NPC; all he says is "Have you seen my gun?" *A shipment of medical supplies to T-Bone Junction is delayed by up to two months during the Vault Hunters' attempt to get back to Sanctuary in Borderlands 2. fr:T-Bone Junction uk:Роздоріжжя ru:T-Bone Junction